Oath of the Moon Lord (5e Paladin Archetype)
Oath of the Moon Lord Paladins that worship the god of the moon, known as Cthulhu, the Moon Lord, and many other names, are known as moon avengers to many. They strike in the night, to protect the night, and use the might of their godly master to defeat all who oppose him. Tenets of the Moon Lord While paladins of this oath may bind themselves to slightly different tenets, they are typically similar to the following. Charge the Evil. '''Like a rampaging rhinoceros, you will charge into combat at those who must be destroyed. '''Protect the Night. '''Those who seek to use the night to their advantage are fools, for it is the domain of the Moon Lord. Only you, your companions and He can wield it honorably. '''Conquer the Daylight. '''The moon may receive its light source from the sun, but that does not make it inferior. The daylight will be vanquished by the Moon Lord, and you will help him in any way you can. '''Oath Spells You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed. Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. Cursed Flamethrower. 'As an action, you can present your holy symbol and expend your Channel Divinity to unleash green-colored flames in a 30 foot cone emanating from yourself. Creatures in the area of effect must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking fire damage equal to 2d10 plus your paladin level on a failed save, or half on a success. A number of creatures equal to your Charisma modifier (min 1) can be protected from this, if you choose. '''Light Barrage. '''As an action, you can present your holy symbol and expend your Channel Divinity to fire lasers from your holy symbol. You cast ''eldritch blast, except for it deals radiant damage and you add half of your paladin level to the damage roll of each blast. '''Lunatic Aura Starting at 7th level, three glowing eyes constantly orbit around you. You have 5 feet of blindsense for each eye that orbits you. As a bonus action, you can fire one or two of the eyes at a point within 60 feet of yourself. Once an eye reaches its destination or impacts against a solid surface, the eye explodes. Each creature within 5 feet of the point where the eye explodes must make a Dexterity saving throw. A creature takes 2d6 force damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. On your turn, you may use your bonus action to expend a spell slot of 1st level or higher, restoring one eye for each slot level, to a maximum of 3. The eyes come back after a long rest. At 18th level, you have 10 feet of blindsense for each eye that orbits you. Charge of Cthulhu Beginning at 15th level, you are able to charge just as one of the eyes of the Moon Lord can. When you take the Attack action on your turn, you can leap up to half of your movement speed directly towards your target, without provoking Opportunity Attacks, even if this movement causes you to travel through the air. If your target is in the air, you can complete your Attack action before falling. Lunar Champion At 20th level, the Moon Lord has identified you as one of his champions, and allows you to temporarily tap into his power. As an action, you gain the following benefits for 1 minute. * You gain 60 feet of flight speed, as wings sprout from your back. * You restore all your eyes from your Lunatic Aura at the start of each of your turns. * You may fire all three eyes from your Lunatic Aura at once, instead of only one or two. * You add your Charisma modifier to the damage from your Lunatic Aura per eye fired. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again.Category:Archetypes